A Long Lost Friend
by Edward.Likes.llamas
Summary: When the Cullens and Bella go clubbing one night, Bella bumps into an old friend of hers. But what happens when her new friend is jealous of Edward and vise verca and then creates problems for Edward and Bella. Normal pairings.
1. Clubbing Surprise

**Hello peoples!,**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

"Ouch Alice please!" I said to her. I am currently sitting in Alice's huge bathroom getting ready to go clubbing with Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. Alice was getting me ready now since she was already dressed up. She was wearing a short red dress with diamonds on the bottom; it was backless and only had one strap. She was wearing black 5 inch high heels and black earrings and a matching black and silver necklace. She had her Gucci handbag. Rosalie was dressed up as well. She was wearing a black strapless dress it ended mid thigh and had blue diamond's covering the top. Hers was backless as well and she was wearing red 5 inch high heels like Alice and her jewellery was black.

"Oh Bella shush will you? I'm trying to do your hair" Alice was putting my hair in soft curls while Rosalie was deciding whether I should wear a dark blue with a black belt dress or a light blue dress that revealed a little of my cleavage.

"Bella you tell me which one do you want to wear?" Rose asked me while holding up both the dresses. Rose still didn't like me very much but she tried her best.

"I think Bella should wear the dark blue one" Alice suggested.

"Yeah. I like it" I agreed. Rose smiled and went happily off to find some matching jewellery.

"Alice, when's Edward coming back?" I asked Alice

"To be exact he and the other boys will be back from hunting in half an hour, 2 minutes and 57 seconds" I didn't have to turn around to see Alice smiling as she spoke. After Alice finished my hair she moved onto my makeup.

"Alice please keep it light" I didn't like being in the centre of attention, especially while I'm with my soon-to-be family. She sighed at me and nodded. She did my make up quickly and then Rosalie came back with the dress and a little box. She put the box down and said,

"Alice and I will leave you to change and then we will choose your jewellery" she said. I just nodded, and they left the bathroom I sighed and walked over to the dress and changed into it. I didn't have the guts to look in the mirror but knowing Alice she would force me to look into one anyway.

"Guys you can come in" I said in my normal voice; I didn't have to yell knowing they would be able to hear me even if I whispered. They walked in and gasped at me.

"Wow Bella you look so…so…" Alice couldn't find the right words to describe me.

"HOT!" Rosalie said, well yelled would be a better word to use.

"Edward is going to be blown away" Alice giggled

"Thanks guys" I knew I didn't look that good, especially compared in front of these two!

"We should quickly choose Bella's jewellery then leave" Alice bounced. We walked over to the little box and opened it. Rosalie picked out a beautiful diamond bracelet and took my wrist and out it on. She knew that I liked it so she didn't need me to tell her. Then Alice picked out a sapphire necklace which looked like it would've cost more than $1000. She looked at me pleadingly and I gave in and put it on. I walked over to the mirror and gasped at the sight of what I saw. Now I wanted to see what Edward would think of me…

**E POV**

"Emmett please!" I pleaded Emmett who was thinking about Rosalie in disgusting ways. He just glared at me and said,

"Not my fault I can't help it" he grinned and rolled his eyes at me

"Yes you can! Try starting now!" I told him** (A/N Breaking dawn? lol)**

"Boys are you ready?" Rosalie called from upstairs

"Yeah" Jasper said

"Yes" I said

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled. Jasper and I rolled our eyes at Emmett

_God! I can't wait to see my Rose. I bet she's lookin' hot! _Emmett yelled in his thought's.

"Ok then get ready!" This time it was Alice who spoke.

First Rosalie came down wearing a black strapless dress which ended mid thigh, Emmett's face was indescribable; he was drooling. Next was Alice and she was wearing a short red dress and she went into Jasper's arm. Jasper whispered something in her ear but it was very quiet so we couldn't hear it but whatever he said made Alice giggle loudly. Next was my Bella and she was wearing a dark blue dress which had a black belt with diamonds on it. She looked stunning no wait beyond stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, like an angel. When I looked at her she blushed deep red and I just smiled.

_I knew Edward would like it! _Alice said in her mind. But she was right.

"Wow Bella you look… Stunning" I whispered. She just blushed harder and said,

"Thanks"

"Well you to love birds let's get going!" Emmett's booming voice interrupted us.

We arrived at the club after 15 minutes due to Emmett's driving. We reached the entrance and the boy who was checking the I.D's looked at all of us and stared at Bella. Then it was our turn to show our I.D's.

_That guy is sooo lucky to have her. look at her... So beautiful...I wish I was him! _The boy thought.

"Edward please tell me Alice didn't make fake I.D's" Bella whispered to me.

I chuckled softly and said to her,

"No love Alice didn't make them, Emmett did" Emmett made the I.D's over two days ago and he made everybody's age by what he thinks of them. He checked all of them and then let us go in. The club was big, not too small.

"Bella let's go dancing" Alice while grabbing Bella's hand.

"Alice are you crazy?" Bella exclaimed

"No. I'm not crazy I'm Alice" Bella just rolled her eyes at Alice and sighed frustrated.

"Fine" Bella gave in

"Wait, Edward are you coming?" Bella asked me sweetly, how could I deny her wish.

"Of course love" she grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor were we slowly swayed our body. Suddenly a boy -who looked about 17 or 18 years old- bumped into Bella; well crashed would be a better word and he fell on top of her which was on the floor.

"Excuse me! Could you please get off?" Bella asked half yelling

"Sorry" and with that he got off but just as he turned around Bella grasped his hand and said,

"Adam?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the first chapter!<strong>

**plz tell me if you want more! Or if you have any idea's!**

**love **

**from**

**Arabella!**


	2. A Long Night

**I know that I only got 2 review's but heaps of peoples added this story to their fav story and etc.**

**But this time I want more reviews plz!**

**Plz enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

"Adam" I said again. And he turned around and looked at me then smiled and said,

"Hey Belly bear" And I playfully slapped him on his chest.

"Why didn't you keep in touch with me? Do you know how much I missed you? How are you?" I fired him questions and he just said.

"Whoa whoa, calm down"

"Sorry" I muttered. But then I realised that the Cullen's probably have no idea who is or what's going on so I turned around and made eye contact with them and pulled Adam gently towards them.

"Err… sorry guys I forgot to introduce you to Adam" I apologized quickly and then turned back to Adam.

"Adam this is Edward my fiancé-" I pointed at Edward and he nodded at Adam and Adam grinned and said,

"Oh so you're the famous Edward that stole Bella's heart eh?" he questioned him

"Yes" Edward just replied politely

"Ok well then this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Edward's siblings" I pointed to each one of them as I said their names.

"Well it's great to meet you all" Adam said

"Adam and I have been friends since we were seven" I still remembered all the good times.

"Wow that's a long time" Emmett said and Adam chuckled.

"So how long are you staying here for?" Edward snapped. This wasn't like the Edward I knew.

"Three weeks" Adam replied normally, thank god he didn't take it offensively.

"Well where are you staying?" Edward asked impatiently. God what is wrong with him?

"I don't really know…" he trailed of not knowing what to say.

"Well you could always stay at our house because Bella's going to be there for 2 weeks" Alice offered kindly; was she crazy! Ok I get it that Adam doesn't have any place to stay but he could always go to my house or even a hotel if necessary, but in a house full of vampires? No way!

"No!" Edward growled loudly enough for practically half of the club to look at him like his some sort of psycho.

"Why not? And Bella's going to be there anyway" Alice glared at Edward and Edward glared right back.

"If you don't want me to then it's… its ok" Adam said sadly. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. How bad could it be?

"Oh Adam don't be sad" I walked over to him and looked at him "Alice is right you can stay with us"

"What? No!" Edward exclaimed

"Edward!" Alice and I said at the same time and he just looked at me pleadingly. And I shook my head at him.

"Well I guess that we should be leaving soon" Emmett said casually

Edward took my hand lead me to his Volvo but then he turned to Adam and smiled and said,

"You have to sit in the passenger seat" Adam scowled real quiet that it was almost impossible to hear him but he just opened the door and sat down.

"Hey Emmett, do you want to drive?" Edward asked and Emmett just ran at him in human speed and snatched the keys and grinned widely.

"You serious?" he bounced up and down.

"Yes oh and you can drive at your normal speed" now Edward grinned at him; Now I understood why he wanted Emmett to drive. I sighed and sat in the back with Edward. After we reached home I quickly glanced at Adam to see if he was ok but by some surprise he looked completely fine and normal. I expected him to be sick or in a big shock due to Emmett's fast and wild driving. We got out of the car and went inside of the house and I saw that Esme was coming towards us and I got pulled into a gentle hug.

"Bella shouldn't you be at your house, not that I don't want you here" she smiled at me.

"Actually Charlie's gone for a police case in Seattle for about 2 weeks so Edward said I could stay here for that time. I hope you don't mind?" I knew that she would be as kind and motherly as ever but I just wanted to be sure.

"Oh of course I don't mind" she said but then she made eye contact with Adam.

"Who's this?" she asked Edward and me; since the others were upstairs already.

"This is Adam, Bella's friend. He's going to be here for 3 weeks" Edward replied icily.

"Oh well it's lovely to meet you Adam. I'm Edward's mother, Esme" she introduced herself and he shook her hand.

"Well it's lovely to meet you, I hope you don't mind be being here" he smiled at her

"I don't mind at all. It's lovely to meet you Adam, let me know if you need something" she said

"Thank you" Adam said. Esme left to finish off some work she had.

"So where will my room be?" Adam looked at me then Edward.

"Bella, love why don't you go upstairs into our room and I'll show Adam where his room is" Edward had never referred his room as 'our room'.

"Sure. Good night Bella bear" he smiled at me and I smiled back

"Good night Adam" I said sweetly and I swear I heard Edward growl.

What is wrong with him?

**E POV**

"So how long have you known Bella for?"

"A long time" sometimes it felt like I had known Bella for hundreds of years.

_Gosh! How does Bella put up with him?_

"How long have you been dating?" I wanted to say _'None of your business!'_ but then I didn't want to fight with Bella afterwards.

"Two years"

"Have you ever fought?" gosh what is his problem?

_Please say yes!_

"No" I said sternly

"Have you ever lied to her?" what is this, twenty-one questions?

_Ah ha_

"Yes" I said quietly

_I gotta find out what he said_

"What did you l-"

"Here's your room" I cut him off. I opened the door and showed him one of the spare rooms we had. It was actually a guest room for when the Denali coven came or for someone else.

"Whoa… this is so cool" he whispered. It was actually, the room was big enough for three people it had a king size bed with a red, black and white quilt cover and pillows, the walls were red, black and white. There was plasma on the wall right in front of the bed. There was a white couch next to the big bookshelf. And there was a study table with notepads, pens, lamp and a computer. The room also had a bathroom in it.

"I know" I replied "Good night" but as soon as I turned around he stopped me and said,

"Wait, before you go I want to ask you something" he told me. Now what did he want?

"Yes?"

"You said to Bella before 'go upstairs in our room'?" Oh is this what he wanted to know?

"Do you and Bella share a room?" this boy was getting on my nerves now

"Yes, why?"

_Hopefully they haven't done _it

"Nothing, good night" he said quickly

"Good night"

When I went back to my room I opened the door just to see a very annoyed looking Bella, I'm going to have to do some explaining… this is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it?<strong>

**Please review so that I can do another chapter!**

**Love**

**From**

**Arabella**


	3. Have a chance?

_**Well well well here's another chapter! **_

_**Thanks to all the review **_

_**Disclamer: Roses are red **_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

_**and neither do **_

_**YOU!**_

_**plz enjoy...**_

* * *

><p><strong>E POV<strong>

"What was that downstairs?" Bella asked angrily. I didn't understand why she was angry at me.

"What do you mean love?" I asked her curiously

"Why were you acting like that with Adam?"

"I was simply acting...Normal?" It more sounded like a question than an answer. She sighed frustrated at me then we both stayed silent for a couple of minute's but the she slowly walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek softly.

"I'm sorry for acting like that" She apologized. It wasn't her fault it was his.

"Don't worry love; I was never angry at you"

Bella slept for eight hours straight and woke up at 8:12 am. She got up and stretched then made eye contact with me and smiled.

"Good morning" She moaned

"Good morning sweetheart. Anything in particular you want for breakfast?" I asked her

"Nope. I'm good with...Whatever" Her stomach rumbled and I chuckled and grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. But when we went downstairs and into the kitchen we saw something that neither of us had expected.

Adam was in the kitchen...Cooking.

_Finally she's awake... with him._

"Adam, what are you doing?" Bella asked him.

"What does it look like?" He asked playfully

"Yeah, I can see that" She said

"You don't need to do that you know" I snapped and he looked up at me.

_What's his problem? _Right now, your my problem

"Well this morning when I came downstairs I saw your mom working in the kitchen and I thought I could help her, but then she had to go down to the store to buy some more stuff" He explained quickly. But that was not what I had asked

"Oh" Was all that came out of Bella's mouth.

"Here, your favorite. Pancakes with strawberries and cream with maple syrup on the side" He grinned while he handed her the plate.

_Hopefully she still like's them. _His thought's were nervous

"I don't really know what your favorite thing to eat for breakfast is so I just made you some pancakes and eggs" He said faking apologizes.

"It's okay. I understand" I said quietly but then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Alice.

"Excuse me" I said and went upstairs.

"Hello Alice"

"Edward! You need to come hunting with us right now!" Alice practically yelled.

"Why?"

"Err...Because you're in need of a hunt" She said quickly but I could hear that she was lying.

"No I don't. Alice don't lie to me"

She sighed but then answered "I saw that you were going to kill Bella because you couldn't control your thirst and you were really thirsty" She explained in a quiet voice. I decided that there was going to be no arguing anymore and I just hung up without saying 'Goodbye' or anything. I went downstairs and put my arms around Bella's waist.

"I have to go. Bye guys" I kissed Bella passionately and whispered quietly so that she could only hear me,

"I have to go hunting"

"Okay, bye. Be quick" She waved me and smiled at her and nodded at Adam, who was staring at me.

**ADAM POV (That's a first ;)**

As soon as Edward left I knew that this was my chance to get my Bella back. I saw her chewing her breakfast.

"So what's your last name gonna be soon huh?" I asked her casually.

"Cullen... Isabella Marie Cullen" She smiled but under that smile I knew something was wrong, but what was it? It would've sounded better as 'Isabella Marie Palamountain' It should've been my last name.

"So when's the big day?"

"August 13th"

"Have you seen your dress?"

"No, not yet"

"Are you getting annoyed with my questions yet?"

"Yes" She said teasingly and smiled.

"Are you Edward's first girl-no wait, fiancée? Are you his first fiancé?"

At first she glared at me then finally answered,

"Yes"

"Do you know his favorite things?"

"Yes"

"Is your favorite colour still purple?"

"Yes" I could hear the annoyance in her voice now.

"Will you go out with me tonight like as friends?"

She stopped eating and looked up at me. "What?" She asked me quietly.

"Well you were answering all my questions with 'yes' as an answer, so I wondered you know...Maybe if you want to?"

"Just as friends?" She asked me curiously

I nodded "Just as friends" I repeated and grinned

"Okay, sure sure" She sounded happy about it and that was a good sign.

**B POV (Sorry about the Pov changing thing, it's just that I just had to do this)**

I did say yes to Adam's offer but now I am really worried about what Edward would say. Would he get angry at me? Would he get angry at Adam? Would he ask Alice for an update every single minute? What would he do?

"Bella?" Alice's tinkling voice knocked me out of thoughts, I turned to look at her and she was not looking happy she had a frown on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say yes to Adam's date offer?" She sounded so much like Edward now.

"Because he is my friend and I only have weeks left with him and I want to enjoy every moment of it" Gosh I sounded like I was in love with him. Alice rolled her eyes and left.

"Why does everybody tell me what to do?" I muttered quietly to myself.

"Because they care about you" A voice said from behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_

_**Reviews are like ice-cream... with a cherry on top!**_

_**PLz review so that I can do another chapter**_

_**Love**_

_**From**_

_**Arabella**_


	4. Friend Date Part 1

**Hello Readers,**

**I just wanted to let you readers know that I am not Arabella (if you have been reading her other story called 'Little joys are greater then you'll know that she's on a holiday)**

**I don't have an account on Fan fiction, my name is Haley and I am Arabella's friend/cousin. This is my first chapter on Fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight… I wish I did!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>E POV (Before he came home)<strong>_

I had just finished hunting so I left to go home. As I was running home I thought about Adam and Bella. What if Bella choose Adam? What if she called off the wedding? What if Adam did something bad and horrible to Bella? I just shook my head and decided to think good thoughts. As soon as I reached home I silently opened the door and then I heard my sweet angel's voice.

"Why does everybody tell me what to do?" She muttered quietly to herself. But then I heard Alice's thoughts, she was thinking something about Bella and Adam having a 'friend date'. What. The. Hell!

_Oh damn! Edward heard me! _Alice thought nervously.

"Because they care about you" I answered Bella's question, she turned around and came over to me and kissed me and I did the same. When we finally broke the kiss she spoke.

"Err, hey, did you get any mountain lions?" She smiled and stuttered as she spoke.

"Very good what did you do?" Organise a friend date?

"Nothing much" She said silently.

"Have you decided what you want to wear on your 'friend date'?" I asked her smiling.

"What?" I smiled at her and shook my head. My Bella is really innocent that she can believe anything.

"So what time are you leaving?" she look at me confused "To go to your friend date?" I added

"Oh, I think it's around 8:30" She answered quickly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice came jumping up down excitedly towards Bella and I.

"Guess what? I'm going to dress you up for your friend date tonight!" Alice squealed, that just made me even more mad and upset and I growled really quietly so only vampire hearing can catch it. Alice glared at me for a while.

_You worry way to much. You should relax a bit. _It's easy for Alice to say since she hasn't had a jealousy moment like _this._

"No Alice! It's only Adam! He won't care how I look" Bella whined.

"Oh come on Bella. I'm not going to take you shopping; I'm just going to dress you up. Please!"

"Fine" Bella huffed; she never gave in that easily normally. But then I suddenly got an idea! Yes yes yes! It would work, Alice smiled towards me mischievously. So let plan 'Crash Bella's friend date' Start.

**ALICE POV**

Who knew my brother Edward could be so evil. Well at first when I told Bella I was going to dress her up Edward got angry at me, but then when he got the idea of CBFD (Crash Bella's friend date) he was happy again. This was going to be fun.

"C'mon Bella let's get you dressed up!" I squealed and she groaned. I led her upstairs into my bathroom and started curling her hair, after that was done I started doing her makeup.

"Bella, please stay still."

"Do I have a choice?" she mumbled and I chuckled.

"You're all done now you just need to get changed." I went inside mine and Jasper's bedroom and got her clothes I had picked out for her and I went back into the bathroom where Bella was waiting.

"Here you go." I handed her the outfit (**AN, Outfit on profile! Check it out!) **I had bought for her, after two minutes Bella came out looking really beautiful. Our plan had officially started.

**ADAM POV (AN Sorry 'bout the Pov changing thing! But don't you wanna read 'bout the date? lol)**

I walked over to the bottom of the stairs waiting for Bella to come downstairs. Then I heard faint footsteps coming. I gasped when she came down. She looked beautiful…stunning…gorgeous…breathtaking… incredible…wonderful…and the list goes on. She was wearing a olive greenish frilly top, she had black skinny jeans on and black velvet flats.

"Hey" She said, shakily; I knew she was as nervous as I am.

"You look beautiful." I swear I heard that Edward dude growl; what was his problem?

"Well, let's go." I told her. She came next to me and then I saw that Edward in front of me.

"How are you going to get there?" He asked me calmly but behind his calm voice I knew he was probably smirking inside his brain.

"Your sister, Alice? Said that I could borrow one of your families' cars." I said happily.

"Oh" was all that came out of his stupid mouth.

"Who's car?" He asked me.

"Err, your sister said a silver Volvo, wonder whose it is though." I still didn't know whose car I would be driving tonight, awkward. Bella, who was standing next to me, giggled quietly.

"That would be my car." Edward said quietly. So I was going to drive in his car with his girl? Cool!

"Well we should get going." but then I added "I need the keys." Smirking in my brain I said as I held out my hand and he had no other option but to give them to me. It took us about twenty minutes to reach the little garden; hopefully he did a good job.

"Bella would you excuse me for a minute please?" I asked her kindly.

"Sure." She replied with her beautiful voice. I walked over to Steven; the guy that I had payed to set up the garden. I handed him the money and thanked him then walked back to Bella who was sitting in the car patiently.

"C'mon let's go" She got out of the car and I held her soft hand.

"Wouldn't want you to fall in the dark would we?" we both chuckled and I led her to the entrance. Suddenly a light bulb from above flashed and Bella saw the table that had been set up for us. She looked at me.

"Um is this it?" she smiled gracefully, silly Bella this wasn't even the beginning. But I didn't reply all I did was clap my hands then the whole garden lit up. Bella gasped in shock; indeed it was done perfectly, just how I wanted. It had a gazebo which had light pink light covering every inch of it, it had a little pong which led to a stream and that was covered on the sides with fairy lights, the table looked amazing now with the whole garden lightened up. There was picnic mat on the shiny grass. I loved it, it was perfect. I knew that Cullen would've never thought of anything like this.

"Adam, you didn't have to do all this." Bella grinned, silly Bella she didn't know that I didn't do it.

"It doesn't matter." I played along. I didn't like lying to Bella.

"Well shall we?" I asked her holding my hand out for her to hold. And so she did, I led her to the table that was set up for us. I held out her chair.

"Thanks." She said with her angelic voice.

"So what's for dinner?" She asked me, and to be honest I really had no idea. What was I going to tell her? But then suddenly a man walked over to us hold a… a dish covered in a sliver plate. Thank god for Steven! The man placed the big dish in the middle of the table and uncovered it. Bella gasped then grinned widely, I knew the reason of her grin.

"Please enjoy you're entrée, dinner will be served shortly." The man told us. After he left Bella squealed. All of it was Bella's favourite foods.

"Adam. You. Are. A. Genius!" Bella squealed again. I loved making her happy. I bet Cullen would never have thought of all this. The last time I had seen her so happy was when it was her sixteenth birthday party…

_**(Flashback, Bella's sixteenth birthday party… Adam Pov)**_

_"Adam!" Bella squealed as soon as I walked through the doors of her house, she threw her arms around my neck and squealed again I laughed in response and wrapped my arms around her waist._

_"Hey Belly-boo" I greeted her when she let me go._

_"So where's my gift?" She asked me curiously; I knew Bella was never one for surprises and stuff, but over the last couple of days I had been dropping hints and then she was so eager to see what I got for her._

_"Gift? What gift?" I pretended to play dumb; this should be fun. Her smile slowly turned into a frown._

_"So all these days you've just been tricking me?" she asked slowly but behind her voice I could hear she was kind of hurt. I hated disappointing her so I just gave up._

_"Dou you think I would've forgotten your gift?" I whispered and held out her gift. She turned around and saw the little box in my hand and smiled widely._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged me tightly and I chuckled and handed her the gift, she opened it quickly and gasped at it. It was a necklace she saw in a shop a couple of weeks ago, the necklace was beautiful; it had a sapphire in the middle surrounded by little diamonds. Bella looked at me her jaw dropped open._

_"Adam this… would've been so expensive" she whispered but I just shrugged; nothing was to expensive when it came to Bella._

_"Thank you" She said a little louder then grinned "Do you want to put it on me?" She asked with hope in her voice. I nodded my head and went behind her then shoved her beautiful hair to the side and put the necklace on her. She turned around and I gasped; she looked beautiful._

_**(End of flashback) Adam Pov**_

"Adam? Adam?" Bella was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry" I apologized embarrassed.

"It's ok, hey um I'm kind of getting hungry" She said quickly. We ate our dinner talking about what happened so far in her life and in mine. I also got to know a bit more about Edward and his family; like how he and his siblings were adopted and stuff. This date was getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hope you enjoyed it! Some of you must be wondering something like:<strong>

**'Edward and Alice's plan isn't in it'**

**But don't worry; it'll be up in the next chapter! Please review (and please be nice since it is my first thing publishing) although constructive criticism is allowed!**

**Reviews are like chocolate ice-cream… with a cherry on top!**

**From Haley!**


	5. AN, The link!

**Hey Peoples!,**

**I AM BACK! (I, as in Arabella!) My trip was awesome! But something made it even more awesome! I WATCHED BREAKING DAWN! It was the best movie ever (Sorry non-twilight fans) so now I'll be continuing my stories again. Also for the people who haven't watched breaking dawn or cant or want to watch it again, I can send you a messege which will have the link to watch the WHOLE movie, for free, no surveys or ANYTHING. Gosh I can't stop watching it now! LOL btw you don't have to download it, you can just watch it online for free! (Awesome isn't it? :)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S, I don't know when I'll post another chapter, but it will be soon. Also just tell me if you wanna watch it, it doesn't have any viruses either!**

**Love**

**From**

**Arabella**


	6. Ninasa1122

**Hello,**

**I just wanted to let all my readers know that I will not be continuing this story but another author will be.**

**_Ninasa1122._ **

**Is the one who will be continuing my story, so check it out!**

**I'm sorry about this change but yeah…**

**Also check out my other story 'Hey Baby'**

**From Arabella!**


End file.
